Today's modern computer systems have extended their capabilities by leveraging computing resources accessible over a network, especially with the emergence of cloud-based resources. For example, through use of network-accessible storage resources, a given computer system can effectively increase its data storage capacity beyond the capabilities of its local storage resources. Additionally, network-accessible storage resources can permit a given computer system to access data that is accessible by another computer system, or store data such that the stored data is accessible by another computer system.